So what Backfired?
by Becky999
Summary: It all started with a prank on a Gryffindor student by two more Gryffindor students. I had to watch from the Hufflepuff table but I don't think that student was the intended Target. *Wulf - Gurl's Backfire from Alice's POV*


**I have been given permission to write-up Backfire from Alice's POV. So that means any characters that I mention I don't own. Even the plot bunny isn't mine. So now, on with the story. I haven't had this Beta'd so mistakes are mine alone. The disclaimer written now applies for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I would never own Harry Potter. I also don't own the Story Backfire, which belongs to Wulf-Gurl. The other Original characters that aren't Alice belong to their creators.

**Info: **This starts from chapter 5 in Backfire where Alice is sorted. The chapters after this might be flash backs or Fillers depending on how long Backfires updates/new chapters take to be uploaded or written. I haven't got a lot to work with as it mainly focuses on the main character so anything in the Hufflepuff commons and Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw lessons will be my material. There is a slight difference to the headmaster's notices, as I remember him mentioning a banned item list in Argus Filches Office in the books. So I'll add that but mostly it's the same speech in Backfire, just worded differently.

_Italics = _Thoughts/ Sorting hat conversation

~#~#~#~#~#~

Chapter 1: Sorting and the Commons

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Shaw, Alice" Professor McGonagall's voice called over the silent great hall. Alice stepped up from the group of first years nervously. Sitting on the stool she placed the dog-eared hat on her head.

"_Shy and nervous around others. Not a lot of ambition. However you enjoy reading and are kind as well as loyal. Your also intelligent… so where to put you._" The hat spoke to her

"_I-I don't mind. W-Where do you t-think I'll do well._" she replied

"_Better be…._HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted the last part out loud startling Alice.

Taking off the hat she sat with her new house quietly waiting for the rest of the sorting. By the end they ended up with 2 more students Jessica Tucket and James Winters. James sat near one of the older Hufflepuff students where his hair got ruffled.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the sorting hat and stool away. Then from the Staff Table an old man with his beard so long it could be caught or tucked in his belt. He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily behind half-moon glasses.

"Welcome." He called, with his arms wide open, "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down and the hall erupted into clapping and cheering. During that time the tables had magically received the food. Alice filled her plate with mash potato, carrots, roast beef, peas and gravy before beginning to eat the meal. Halfway through a bite, someone suddenly screamed as the school ghosts entered the hall. One that looked like a Friar floated over to the table.

"Hello Friar." An older student said and the Friar smiled back.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff. I am the Fat Friar the ghost of this house." He spoke to the new first years that were at the top end of the table. A few were spooked as they hadn't seen a ghost before.

Slowly the student's plates began to empty and the headmaster stood up again. "We will be moving on to the announcements. As we've been fed. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest on the School grounds is out of bounds for all students. A reminder from the caretaker which is Zonko products are banned and will be confiscated on sight. The full list of banned items will be found in his office. Another note is that Magic is not allowed to be used in the school corridors between classes. Also Quidditch Trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madame Hooch." He paused as whispers went around the room – "Pity first years are not allowed brooms." Cedric Diggory mused quietly with another first year nodding along – before raising his hands to silence the students. "And now, before bed, let us sing the school song. Everyone pick a tune." This made Alice start to worry. She didn't like singing in front of people. "And off we go!" The hall was filled with every student singing – quite loudly at different keys – the song;

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with some filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at slightly different times. Alice being in the middle – she'd quietly sung it to the tune of 'White Cliffs of Dover' just faster – and she was left listening to the remaining jumble of tempo's and pitches (some were off key) that didn't fit at all. In the end there were two voices - probably from the Gryffindor table - doing it to the slowest funeral march while Dumbledore stood conducting.

As soon as they had finished the Hufflepuff prefects called over the first years and then led the way to the common room. Alice quietly following hoping not to get muddled up with the Slytherins that were also going in the same direction as they were. A few tripped slightly on numerous occasions trying to keep up. "Come on you lot. We don't want you end up with the Slytherins by accident; that has happened before. And we don't want a repeat of the incident." The prefect called while the First year Slytherins walked past their prefect snickering. Carrying on down to the Dungeons the prefect stopped at a portrait of a fruit bowl. "This is our guard portrait. Tickle the pear and you'll end up in the kitchens. However if you tickle the apple you'll end up in our common room. This is also password protected so not just anyone can come in." he demonstrated on what to do. "Password" a voice said

"Ice cube" The prefect replied and a door appeared next to the portrait "That's our Password and you'll need to remember it otherwise you'll be unable to get in." Ushering the new Hufflepuffs into the Commons, Alice was surprised that there were comfortable chairs and settee in a light airy space. The windows overlooked the kitchen gardens and there were tables with wooden chairs near them. The Fire place hadn't got a fire lit but it was inviting.

"Right, Dorms. First year girls are the first door up stairs on the right hand side." The prefect pointed towards a set of stone stairs "The boys are also the first door up the stairs on left hand side. You're trunks are already up in the dorms you'll be staying in. All you need to do is pick a bed to stay in. so Good night."

The girls made their way up to their dorm. Alice griped the door handle and opened the door for the dorm. The first thing she saw was that there was eight bunk beds in a rectangular room pushed against the left hand and right hand side walls to create a space where six blue and yellow puffle stools had been placed. At the end parallel to the door a Desk had been placed in front of a window overlooking the grounds. Another window had been located near a bunk bed on the left. There were small notice boards for them to attach personal pictures and posters to. Also there were candle fixtures on the ceiling, giving light for the room.

Alice made her way to one the bottom bunk near the window. Taking off the robe she placed it on the bed claiming it before dragging over her trunk so she could get her pyjamas out. Removing the robe on her bed and folding it on a puffle she changed out of her uniform and into her pyjamas. Getting into bed and making little small talk. Once her head hit the pillow she was a sleep within a few minutes.

**~#~#~#~#~#~**

**The Hufflepuff common room is near the kitchens which are down in the upper part off the dungeons. As we don't get a description of the Hufflepuff Commons, I had to base it off the Hufflepuff Commons in Hogwarts online and the location is from there as well hence why the Slytherins walked past. The Dorm is based off the dorms in Hogwarts online. However we aren't given a way into the common rooms (I don't know so I could be wrong) so I used the portrait for the kitchens, used the apple in the bowl (Is there an apple? It is a fruit bowl) and added a password. Simple and easy to remember for first years.**

**Backfire's Story ID: /s/10426602/1/Backfire**

**Do you love it? Or hate it? Please leave a review if you want to. While Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames aren't.**


End file.
